


Трудно быть женщиной или Все беды от майонеза

by Mozilla



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Иногда наши ожидания не оправдываются.





	Трудно быть женщиной или Все беды от майонеза

Еще толком не проснувшись, Гинтоки уже понял, что совершил вчера одну большую ошибку. Ошибка заключалась в том, что он забыл задернуть окно. Поэтому чертово солнце сейчас светило прямо в приоткрытый глаз и делало похмельное утро еще более хреновым. С невнятным стоном он перевернулся на другой бок и прикрыл слезящийся глаз обратно, но было уже поздно. Пробуждение шло своим чередом, мочевой пузырь напомнил о себе и желание поспать сменилось желанием поссать. Посражавшись со своим организмом еще минут пять, пытаясь доказать тому, кто в теле хозяин, Гинтоки смирился с поражением и со вздохом поплелся в туалет.  
И вот в туалете он понял, что недооценил степень хреновости этого утра. Потому что на месте своих любимых кинтама он не обнаружил ничего. Даже отвертки. Сначала Гинтоки подумал, что это худшее из того, что с ним случалось: все-таки, когда тебя лишают даже намека на мужественность — это по-настоящему печально и кажется необратимым. Однако посмотрев в зеркало, он решил поменять мнение, потому что ему добавили пару намеков на женственность. Оба намека были весьма недурны собой, приблизительно четвертого размера, мягкие и упругие. Задумчиво помацав намеки, Гинтоки с похотливой лыбой уставился в зеркало и принялся раздеваться. Насущную проблему переполненного мочевого пузыря надо было решать, а как ходить в туалет по-женски он пока не представлял. Поэтому просто залез под душ — в нем это не играло такой важной роли. Закончив все свои дела и залив кровью из носа всю ванну, он с сожалением переоделся.  
— Да, я горячая штучка, — решил он, удовлетворенно рассматривая себя в зеркале.

А потом его слегка накрыло. Это все было отлично, ново и интересно, но он все равно скучал по своим кинтама. Это раз. И даже не представлял, как к такой радикальной смене образа отнесется Хиджиката. Это два. Не то чтобы он всегда настолько интересовался мнением Хиджикаты, но в таком вопросе было важно знать мнение того, с кем ты спишь.  
— Гин-сан! — его рефлексию прервал зычный мужской бас. Следом за этим дверь в ванную слетела с петель, и на пороге нарисовался брутальный бородатый мужик, который что-то держал в руках. Присмотревшись, Гинтоки понял, что это то самое, об отсутствии чего он страдал пару минут назад — оторванные кинтама. На секунду ему показалось, что это его, и он схватился за грудь. Грудь удобно легла в руку, и его слегка отпустило.  
— Гин-сан! Они мне мешали, но я справилась! — гордо заявил мужик и закинул кинтама в рот.  
Гинтоки побледнел, еще раз подержался за грудь, чтобы успокоиться, но все равно не сдержался и блеванул, еле успев повернуться к раковине. Голова заработала яснее и он слабым голосом уточнил:  
— Кагура-чан?  
Мужик посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
— Зови меня Дагура Дун! — провозгласил он.  
После этого Гинтоки задумался на тему того не влияет ли смена пола на мозговую активность и не свихнулась ли Кагура окончательно, но его отвлекли вопли за окном. Посмотрев на улицу, он окончательно убедился в том, что изменения коснулись не только Йорозуи, но и всего населения Кабуки. Значит, и Хиджикаты тоже. На этой мысли он опять расплылся в похотливой улыбке, представив дьявольского зам. командующего в женском теле. Воображение тут же нарисовало образ прекрасной грудастой брюнетки с длинными волосами. Гинтоки пустил слюни и закапал кровью из носа на новое кимоно.  
— Дугура-кун, я пойду прогуляюсь, — промычал он, направляясь к двери.  
— Зови меня Дагура Дун! — донеслось ему вслед.  
— Конечно-конечно, Дурага-кун, — отмахнулся Гинтоки и захлопнул дверь.  
Неизвестно сколько времени будет длиться эта метаморфоза, а желание полапать не только свои сиськи, но и сиськи Хиджикаты было слишком большим, чтобы терять время. Гинтоки и так уже слишком долго не видел женского тела — нельзя было упускать такую прекрасную возможность.

Конечно, он понимал, что, скорее всего, Хиджиката сейчас очень занят, что он пытается разобраться в том бардаке, который очередной раз творился в их районе. Но надежда затащить его хотя бы ненадолго в темный переулок все равно была жива. Так что сейчас Гинтоки продумывал технические детали. Как трахаются мужчина и женщина он знал, как трахаются два мужика он тоже знал. А вот как этим занимаются женщины? Главный вопрос — что пихать? Куда — понятно, но что? В самый разгар этих напряженных раздумий Гинтоки в кого-то врезался. Этот кто-то был одет в форму шинсенгуми. Еще этот кто-то был необъятных размеров, так что обойти его было проблематично, поэтому Гинтоки пришлось воспользоваться ситуацией.  
— А вы не подскажите, где сейчас находится ваш зам. командующего? — похлопал он ресницами, решив косить под дурочку.  
— А что вы хотели, девушка? — раздался в ответ тоскливый голос.  
Гинтоки наконец посмотрел на препятствие и замолк. Ему очень не понравилось то, что он увидел. И эта косая челочка, и эти знакомые глаза на заплывшем лице, и торчащая из внутреннего кармана бутылочка майонеза, и необъятная задница, и свисающий над ремнем живот — все это ему очень не нравилось. Отказываясь верить в невозможное, он все-таки обреченно уточнил:  
— Хиджиката-кун?  
— Зови меня Тенко-чан, — поправил его Хиджиката, закуривая и небрежно откидывая косички за спину.  
— Тенко-чан? Тенко-чан? Да ты Свинко-чан! Сколько раз я тебе говорил перестать жрать майонез?! — все мечты и планы Гинтоки только что пошли прахом, заплыли жиром, лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Образ прекрасной брюнетки в воображении сменился толстой теткой с сигаретой — она игриво ему подмигнула и послала воздушный поцелуй, качнув вторым подбородком. Гинтоки побледнел и попятился.  
— Йорозуя? — прищурился Хиджиката.  
— Зови меня Гинко-чан… Хотя нет, никак меня не зови! И не подходи ко мне, пока все это не закончится! — Гинтоки даже не знал, что ему больше хочется — развидеть Хиджикату или поржать над ним.  
— Почему только мне так не повезло? — вздохнул Хиджиката, продолжая разглядывать Гинтоки, и из ноздри у него потекла струйка крови. — Ты вот очень даже…  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Гинтоки закрыл уши руками. — Не надо комплиментов! Не хочу слышать их от тебя в таком виде! — он с ужасом понял, что у Хиджикаты сейчас появляются такие же мысли насчет темной подворотни, которые недавно витали и у него в голове.  
— Значит, тебе важен только мой внешний вид, да? А как же моя душа? — услышав в голосе Хиджикаты истеричные нотки, Гинтоки покрылся потом и почувствовал себя женатым человеком. И сейчас у его «женушки» явно играли гормоны. А еще он понял, что когда-нибудь все вернется на свои места, а вот секса от Хиджикаты он уже не дождется.  
— Ну что ты, свинка моя, — пошел Гинтоки на попятную. — Это я просто от неожиданности. Ты же знаешь, я тебя любым, любой… Ну ты понял, да?  
Хиджиката продолжал смотреть на него недоверчиво, поэтому Гинтоки продолжил увещевания.  
— Приглашаю тебя в кафе, я даже заплачу за себя сам, — это была небывалая щедрость для Гинтоки, так что даже Хиджиката оценил и оттаял, соглашаясь.

Пошли они, конечно, не в кафе, а в свою любимую забегаловку — единственную, где готовили по их чудовищным вкусам. По пути Хиджиката рассказал про сумасшедшую секту, поклоняющуюся Декобокко, и про их требования. Этот рассказ немного успокоил Гинтоки, он даже понадеялся, что Хиджиката просто настолько вжился в роль девушки, что пытался устроить ему скандал. В забегаловке он с тоской смотрел на то, как Хиджиката поглощает свои спешалы, но молчал. Но на кофе уже не выдержал.  
— Сви… Тенко-чан, а ты никогда не думала сесть на диету? Говорят, очень полезно для здоровья, — предложил он, аккуратно отодвигая бутылку с майонезом.  
— Возможно, ты права, Гинко-чан, — согласился Хиджиката и вцепился в бутылку, придвигая ее поближе. — Обязательно попробую. Со следующего понедельника.  
— Ты же знаешь, Тенко-чан, никогда не стоит откладывать такие дела на следующий год или следующую неделю, — продолжил Гинтоки, нервно улыбнулся и потянул бутылку на себя.  
— Конечно, знаю, Гинко-чан, — улыбка Хиджикаты стала напряженной, — Тогда начну прямо завтра, — и он снова дернул майонез к себе.  
— Если уже приняла такое важное решение, Тенко-чан, то надо быть твердой и начинать сразу, — улыбка Гинтоки уже превратилась в оскал, а рука держала бутылку с майонезом железной хваткой.  
— Ты такая настойчивая, Гинко-чан, — прорычал Хиджиката. — У меня будет низкокалорийный ужин. Отдай майонез!  
— Кофе тоже лучше пить без сахара и без майонеза, Тенко-чан, — рявкнул Гинтоки и с силой сжал бутылку. Она не выдержала двойного напора, крышка слетела, и майонез выплеснулся на стол.  
— Скотина, ты испортил майонез! — завопил Хиджиката.  
— Можешь слизать его со стола, Свинко-чан! Он тебе явно дороже меня! — не остался в долгу Гинтоки и выбежал из кафе, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Только притормозив около дома и вытерев слезы, он понял, что чертовы гормоны не пощадили и его.  
— Как женщины вообще живут? — бормотал он, заходя в комнату. — Никаких нервов не хватит, твою мать!  
Решив оставить все разборки с сектой на новообразованные Мансенгуми, Гинтоки завалился на футон. В растрепанных чувствах даже Джамп не читался, поэтому он довольно быстро отложил его. Перебирая события дня, он сам не заметил, как задремал.

Гинтоки прижимал Хиджикату к стене, ловя губами его прерывистые вздохи, целовал жадно, сильно, грубо, прикусывал нижнюю губу, скользил по ней языком. И слушал низкие стоны, срывающие крышу. Он слепо шарил руками по телу, рвал пуговицы на рубашке, пытаясь добраться до обнаженной кожи. Прижимался как можно ближе, чувствуя, как в бедро ему упирается чужой член.  
— Стой, — выдохнул Хиджиката, вцепившись руками ему в плечи. — Подожди. Давай сегодня попробуем по-другому.  
Гинтоки не хотел по-другому, но согласно кивнул, завороженно глядя на раскрасневшегося и растрепанного Хиджикату.  
— Закрой глаза, — шепнул тот, и Гинтоки послушно прикрыл веки.  
Хиджиката взял его за руку и приложил к своей груди.  
— Правда, так лучше? — Гинтоки ощутил под рукой неожиданную выпуклость и распахнул от удивления глаза. Перед ним стояла Тенко-чан и кокетливо теребила косичку. — Ну же, поцелуй меня скорее, — прошептала она и потянулась к нему пухлыми губами, которые все равно терялись на необъятном лице. Гинтоки почувствовал, как к нему прижался огромный мягкий живот и завопил.

— Гин-сан, ты чего орешь?  
Гинтоки вскочил с постели, с ужасом оглядываясь. Первой, кого он заметил, оказалась Кагура-чан. Нормальная. Девочка.  
— Кагура-чан? — заикаясь, уточнил Гинтоки, быстро ощупывая себя и убеждаясь, что весь вчерашний день был сном.  
— Ага, — согласилась она. — Хотя быть Дагура Дуном мне тоже нравилось.  
— Значит, мне не приснилось? Нет, ну хоть что-то же мне приснилось, да? — он вцепился в Кагуру. — Скажи, что хотя бы, хотя бы…  
— Гин-сан, ты так вопил, что тебе точно что-то приснилось — скорее всего, кошмар, — сказала Кагура, зевая.  
— Кошмар. Хорошо-то как, всего-навсего кошмар, — нервно рассмеялся Гинтоки.  
Итак, к нему вернулись родные кинтама, гормоны перестали бурлить, и все было бы хорошо, если бы не воспоминания о вчерашней ссоре. Сейчас она казалось еще более глупой, чем вчера. Поэтому Гинтоки решил — нет, не извиниться, но хотя бы встретиться с Хиджикатой. Тем более, что возвращенную мужественность хотелось срочно опробовать в деле.

Он делал вид, что абсолютно без дела прогуливается по центральной улице прямо напротив базы Шинсенгуми. Он успел четыре раза пройти всю улицу с начала до конца, когда ворота наконец распахнулись, и из-за них вышел мрачный Хиджиката. Гинтоки остановился. Хиджиката молча курил. Гинтоки слегка занервничал.  
— Ну и что ты тут шляешься? — спросил Хиджиката, выдыхая дым. — Ты же знаешь, что раньше пяти я не освобожусь.  
— Да я просто гулял. Нафиг ты мне сдался? — равнодушно пожал плечами Гинтоки, понимая, что говорит совсем не то.  
— Гуляй дальше, — хмыкнул Хиджиката, бросил окурок на землю и отвернулся.  
Гинтоки лихорадочно подбирал какие-то слова, но ничего путного на ум не шло.  
— Мне плевать, сколько майонеза ты жрешь! — выпалил он первое, что смог придумать.  
— А я не считаю майонез самой важной частью своей жизни, — тут же откликнулся Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки почувствовал, как на лице сама собой появляется идиотская радостная улыбка.  
— Отлично. Тогда я пошел гулять до отеля на третьей улице, — сообщил он в спину Хиджикате.  
— Два часа. Тебе надо гулять еще два часа, — напомнил Хиджиката и скрылся за воротами.  
Гинтоки шел по улице и думал о том, что быть мужиком — это прекрасно. А быть геем — совсем замечательно.


End file.
